


Sharing

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of stories about Petty Officer Thanisson and Dopheld Mitaka sharing different moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing sailerscrimshaw.tumblr,com made art for this chapter!! 
> 
> http://sailerscrimshaw.tumblr.com/post/141179281532/if-you-want-to-be-in-rarepair-hell-please-go-read 
> 
> So cute I love it!!

Dopheld Mitaka was proud to be on the Finalizer, the best ship in the First Order fleet. He didn’t even mind that all of his free time seemed to always be taken up with work. Dopheld even accepted that for the most part he didn’t stand out as long as he did his job.

At least he hadn’t minded until Petty Officer Thanisson got moved to bridge duty. Then all Dopheld wanted was to be noticed. 

Since Thanisson moved up in rank Dopheld saw him all the time. They even ate in the same area of the cafeteria now. 

Occasionally they would sit at the same table. Thanisson normally sitting next to Chief Petty Officer Unamo. 

Through casual conversation with a few of the other officers Dopheld found out that their rooms were beside each other. She was almost twice Thanisson’s age and had apparently decided he was competent enough to mentor. 

The last two days Unamo had moved next to Captain Phasma and there was a space open next to Thanisson, Mitaka had been filling it, but he never had been able to get up the courage to talk to him. Instead he sat there feeling the warmth from having Thanisson sitting so close.

“You got caf? They told me they were out; I guess they were only out for some people.”

Thanisson’s tone was teasing, his words obviously not meant in a malicious way. He turned a smile on Dopheld and he lifted what looked like some type of juice and took a sip. The smile was enough to make Dopheld weak in the knees. 

“I don’t need mine, please take it.”

Dopheld was proud of how steady his voice sounded as he picked up the cup and plopped it down on Thanisson’s tray. 

It was a lie, he had hardly slept the night before, but when Thanisson’s eyes lit up in excitement he didn’t feel tired anymore. 

Thanisson took the cup in both hands, lifting it up to his nose and taking a deep breath. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips opened just a little bit. It was a look of pure pleasure. 

Dopheld’s cheeks started to colour and he looked back down at his breakfast, stuffing it into his mouth. He wasn’t going to need caf today; the thrill of memories of this would have him wide awake all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanisson was glad he had the early shift, it meant that he got off at almost the same time that the items from the newest cargo run were be moved into the commissary. 

There were a few things that always ran out right away, and one was chocolate with a hint of caf in it. When he got off in time Thanisson always made sure that he bought enough to last until the next cargo shipment, even if it meant that a lot of other people wouldn’t get any. 

This time was no different, and he already had his arms full as he made his way back to his quarters. It was always an awkward walk, holding enough sweets that the officers he passed would linger on his purchases. 

It was worth all the looks in the world to be able to return home at the end of a shift and be able to nibble on a piece as he looked over his data pad.

It was the small comforts like that that made the long days melt away. 

Thanisson opened the door to his quarters and let the wrapped chocolate spill onto his desk. He paused as he looked at the pad they covered. 

Now that Unamo and Phasma had because an item he normally sat beside Lieutenant Mitaka for meals when their schedules matched up. Usually they spoke about work, talking about superior officers. Thanisson used that time to collect information as well as rumours about anyone he may have to serve under. 

On the few occasions that the canteen ran out of cookies or caf before he arrived, Mitaka would always share with him. It was becoming a highlight of his day, a bright way to start the morning. He could sleep in a few more minutes and still get to enjoy his morning caf.

The pad had been a book that Mitaka had lent Thanisson so that he did not have to buy his own, and as Thanisson thought about their new friendship and his pile of chocolate he felt like he wanted to send one over.

He found a clean handkerchief and wrapped both the pad and a piece of chocolate in it. Tying it up so that it would work as gift wrapping. 

Looking at the present Thanisson felt conflicted about their new friendship. Although he really got nothing out of it more than a few warm drinks and stale cookies he liked being near Mitaka just for the sake of being close to him. 

It was odd, but Thanisson had never let conflicting feeling stop him from doing what he wanted.

He decided to deliver the chocolate himself. After all Mitaka would be off and he could watch Mitaka's expression when he saw the treat.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitaka could tell that Thanisson was irritated recently without asking, his temper was shorter than usual and he even tapped at his data pad at breakfast the last two days. Normally the Petty Officer enjoyed taking his time and really tasting whatever was served that day. 

Dopheld wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anyone who had enjoyed his breakfast so much. 

“Busy?”

He asked, tilting his head to try and see what was on the pad. 

It was snatched away almost instantly.

“Work I should have done last night.”

Thanisson snapped. He drained his caf and then took Dopheld’s as well, giving Dopheld a look that just dared him to say something about it. 

Although he knew that Thanisson had a habit of taking advantage of his better nature, Dopheld had never really minded. He lived for the impish smiles that Thanisson got, but this was not like that. 

He was sure that it wasn’t because of him, and that only frustrated him more. 

Feeling like his own morning was slightly ruined he ate in silence. 

Dopheld was almost finished when he heard a sigh and Thanisson leaned into his side. He put his hand on Dopheld’s thigh so that he could brace himself to lean in close. When he spoke Thanisson’s lips almost touched his ear. 

“I don’t know if you know, but I live in a shared dorm. One Chief Petty Officer and two Petty Officers. They say it’s to make sure we are bonded in small units.”

Dopheld hadn’t known that. He had had his own room once he became a lieutenant. It wasn’t as if the Finalizer wasn’t big enough, and although his section was shared with the crew he often worked with they had always had their own space.

“Recently the Chief Petty Officer in my group has started dating, and it’s become rather…. Loud.”

Thanisson continued. 

Dopheld’s irritation melted away, he understood. He had once tried to do some extra word during dinner and the noise had made it impossible.

“If you’d like I wouldn’t mind if you came over. I don’t share my room, you could work in peace and I promise I can be quiet.”

Thanisson smiled for the first time that morning. 

“Thank you.”

*

Dopheld had been nervous all day just from knowing that Thanisson was going to come over. Their friendship hadn’t moved past eating meals together, this felt like a big step. 

He had wolfed down his dinner so that he could clean up before Thanisson came over. His room was already spotless, but he still found more dust to clean. 

He had already finished and was going through Hux’s speech for the next day, giving small pointers on what to cut out. If he didn’t help the General with his speeches they would probably end up being half an hour long, they would all be suffering then.

The noise at his door made his heart jump to his throat and he stood up, walking to the door to open it himself. 

“Welcome.”

Thanisson smiled down at him, the impish look back on his face. Dopheld felt his skin heat up under the look.

“Nice place you have here.”

He made himself welcome as if it was his own quarters, striding in and sitting down on the couch. His long legs stretched out and Dopheld took a moment to look at him. Thanisson was dressed down, not in his uniform anymore. Instead it was black trousers that were fitted to his body and a salmon coloured button-down with a black vest over top. The light shirt complimented his light hair and skin. 

Dopheld was only out of his jacket, still in his jodhpurs and undershirt. 

He crossed the room and seated himself beside Thanisson, pretending like he was affected as he tried to read through the speech. 

Thanisson kept shifting around beside him and he couldn’t ignore it, slowly Thanisson was moving closer each time. It went from a good space between them, to their thighs pressed together as they worked. 

Dopheld could feel his mouth go dry, and his eyes flicked down to Thanisson’s thigh closed only in thin trousers. He wanted to lay his hand on it and feel the muscle under there. 

Instead he forced himself to work through the speech and he realised he needed his other pad to double check some of the information.

It was on the other side of Thanisson, and Dopheld started to reach over him. Thanisson noticed immediately and picked it up, shifting it to his left hand and passing it over. 

Their fingers brushed and they both paused, looking down at their hands. Dopheld dropped the speech in his lap and took the other pad with his left hand so that his right could stay touching Thanisson’s. There was a little shift of fingers and the Petty Officer took his hand, holding onto it tight. 

Dopheld felt the heat in his skin as he flushed and he couldn’t stop the smile that stretched his cheeks. He looked up at Thanisson and was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one who was smiling. 

They kept their hand entwined as they picked up their pads with their other hands, continuing to work without breaking their new connection.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just putting this up as 2 chapters, but more will be added randomly. Just when I feel like fluff.
> 
> This series is inspired by the work of sailerscrimshaw.tumblr.com :) thank you so much for dragging me into this! Not that I need much encouragement to ship Mitaka with someone hahahaha :D 
> 
> Their wonderful art http://sailerscrimshaw.tumblr.com/post/141106640052/oh-no


End file.
